With the advent of high speed communication technology that facilitates communication between people via social networking platforms, text messages, electronic mails (emails), etc., the practice of communicating via slower, more deliberate, and sometimes personalized messages has almost become extinct. Personalized messages that are slowly composed succeed in effectively conveying a person's emotions such as thoughts, sympathies, love, gratitude, etc. Communication through written and often personalized messages typically requires people to actually think about what they are writing. Conventional communication systems do not support meaningful communication in the form of exchange of messages for both business and personal uses. There are many social networking websites and mobile messaging options that allow people to stay in touch with their loved ones, family, and friends. The social networking and mobile messaging industry is overly saturated with cheap and easily available social communication options. While there is an increase in the quantity of such social networking applications, there is a lack of quality of personalization and genuine engagement of participants in communication facilitated by these social messaging applications.
With people being busy in their lifestyle of going to work, school, or college, they often overlook the need of spending enough time in composing personalized messages that would convey their true personality or emotions. By communicating via social networking websites, emails, tweets, short message service (SMS) messages, etc., people typically tend to thoughtlessly type and create their messages in as less time as possible without paying much heed to the importance of conveying the correct emotions and sentiments via these digital messages. Sometimes, a recipient who receives a message from a composer of the message wishes that the composer had spent a more deliberate amount of time in composing a more meaningful and genuine message. However, the intended recipient is not able to convey this need to the composer without offending the composer. There is a need for a computer implemented method and system that ensures that sufficient time is spent by the composer to thoughtfully compose a personalized message to ensure a high quality communication between the composer and an intended recipient of the personalized message.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a computer implemented method and system that generates and delivers a digital personalized communication such as a personalized message using a time based strategy.